


Snug Pants

by Anstrid



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid





	Snug Pants

1

首先是Vision穿墙而去。

 

然后，

「Bruce，我跟Bucky先去练习室，不用替我们准备咖啡了，谢啦。」  
队长迭着Bucky的肩膀推向电梯方向，还没看完五星战队动画的冬兵不情不愿，还是向Banner点点头，顺从地跟着走。

 

Banner 正冲泡冬兵爱喝的Flat white，刚勺完绵密奶泡，「要带走喝吗?」  
Bucky奔回来，双手接过新鲜咖啡，陶醉地深深闻香，双眼张开时蓦地发亮，看着Banner欲言又止。  
队长几乎是拎着Buck的手臂把他带走的。Banner莞尔半晌，但想着Bucky经常表现出这副犹豫的样子，便没有放在心上。

 

两分钟后。

正在吃奶油蛋糕的Nat放下了小匙，优雅地饮完最后一口美式咖啡，忽然关心起Tony的动向「Stark在哪?」

Banner接过递来的瓷碟放进锌盘，「出差，去英国开会了。」

「几时回来?」Nat帮忙将蛋糕纸盒撕成一片片，准确无比地丢进回收箱。

「大概后晚。妳要找他吗?这个时间他应该能接电话。」Banner好奇Nat無故关心起Tony的日程。

「噢，后晚...」Nat沈吟一会，「照顾好自己，Doc.」

 

「...什么?...」Banner不明所以。

但Nat没有回答，用力摇晃Clint的肩膀，

「嗯...怎么啦?」Clint原本趴在沙发上熟睡，忽然被粗鲁拍醒，擦走嘴边的口水，迷迷糊糊地问。

Nat捏住他的手臂一扭「走了，回神盾局查资料。」

Clint委屈地揉开眼皮，声音沙哑「查、查什么...？」他们手上明明没案子。  
虽然完全没搞清楚状况，但手腕关节承受的压力愈来愈大，痛得他整个人都清醒了，这就是Romanoff式的「闭嘴，跟我说的做」，于是他识相地服从，故意大声说「Okay、okay，我记起来了！现在就起行!」

Nat展出满意的「甜蜜」微笑，放松了手劲，拖着一头雾水的Clint快速离开了。

 

电梯门刚合上，窗外就雷电交加，某神降临了。

Bruce捧着盛满鸡腿、薯条、松饼外加两个焦糖布丁的餐盒等在旁边，Thor从倘开的窗户跃进来，威风凛凛，浑身璀璨的雷光还在哔啵作响。

「我迟到了！希望欢乐的下午茶时光还没结束!」熟悉的大嗓子配上招牌笑容，能瞬间点亮任何阴霾。

 

「都准备好了，快坐下来吃吧。」Bruce哭笑不得，递上丰盛的食物。

Thor踏前几步，爽快的动作忽然停凝，眼睛环绕室内一圈，最后将疑惑的目光锁定好友身上。

「............................」

Bruce被他看得有点不自在，「Thor?」  
眼前人平常看到美食便急不及待大快朵颐，现在怎么怪怪的?

倒不如说是大家都怪怪的。

 

「呃...这样恐怕不合礼数，我先告辞了，谢谢招待！下次再会！」  
藏不住情绪的Thor脖子有点红，慌忙抱起一堆食物，转身便跳出窗口飞逸而去。

 

 

原本热闹的公共层客厅瞬间只剩下一室寂寥与呼呼冷风。

「.......究竟怎么了?」  
Banner摸不着头脑，为什么所有人躲他像躲鬼似的(尤其Thor的眼珠都要滚出来了)。

 

难道...

Banner脑中蹦出大胆的假设。

「Jarvis,我的体征有没任何变化?」

 

『Doc,您的体温比今早起床时升高了三度，热能汇集于下腹部位置，右颈侧腺体稍显肿胀，相信这些征状在未来的三至五天有持续及加剧的趋势...』

 

「 **我发情了**?」博士惊讶地摸上后颈，手掌覆蓋一层湿热的黏汗。

难怪他这几天总感到莫名其妙的燥热。

 

『是的。』Jarvis回答。

Banner拉开袖口，专注地嗅吸手腕上脉膊跳动的位置，果然闻到了愈创木、葡萄柚跟南非红茶的气味。

 

**糟糕。**

 

2

不能怪Banner完全没有身为Omega的自觉。

因为他从出生到现在也是个普通、没有信息素、没有疯狂发情期的Bata。

 

然而这个平稳的体质随着他被伽码炸弹炸飞那刻，也一并炸飞了。

一开始并没这样严重，虽然Hulk的Alpha信息素强得能冲破宇宙大气层，但他变回人身之后还是能维持原来的体征，生理状态不致于失衡。然而，加入了 Avengers之后，变身的时间暴增，他的身体便出现了微妙的、不可逆的变化—他愈来愈虚弱，难以从疲累的战斗中恢复过来，自始体内的天秤开始剧烈倾斜，引诱出一种不可思议的补偿机制—在变身后，他会难以预测地爆发Omega发情期。

刚开始发现这件事时，他虽然震惊却不失冷静，立即搜罗了所有应付发情期的方法。

不要命的泡冰水、注射最强的抑压剂、必要时把自己困在漆黑的房间等待热潮过去。

有时侯还三管齐下。

 

无怪乎那天Stark剪开浴室的锁，看到他泡在堆满冰块的浴缸中注射药剂时，被吓得够呛。  
「你以为你在做什么?自杀吗!?」

Tony开灯，驱散伸手不见五指的黑暗，声音罕有的严厉。

他一边挡开刺目的白光，一边试图夺回针管，但虚软的手却力不从心。

「你不知道...我需要这个...」他的身体在叫嚣着难受，彷似被扔进火炉猛烤，核心火烫如溶岩，肌肤却冷彻骨髓。

 

「那就说给我知道。」Tony将他横抱起来，溅出哇啦哇啦的水声，沾湿了昂贵的西装。

男人小心翼翼得像触碰易碎品，把他搂在怀中，拨开纠结的发丝，用无比认真专注的眼神直视他的双眸。

该死的蜜糖色大眼睛，该死的诚恳眼神，该死的Alpha，该死的Tony Stark.

 

他不想倾诉如此私密之事，亦没有任何义务要说。但是Stark长久以来表现的「谁要伤害Bruce，就是跟我过不去」态度，潜移默化了全世界的人，也包括了Bruce Banner本人。他竟然如此轻易便相信了自己的安全感該交托在这骄傲的男人手中，即使不是完全托的负，最低限度该由他把关?这根本不合逻辑。

在以往流浪的漫长岁月里，从没人关怀他的安宁，住进复仇大厦后，却有一个留着古怪山羊胡的人肆意地说「你必须一天真心笑三次，因為苦瓜面口会让我反胃，这是同居协议第一条。」

他无所谓地回答「我会合群」，但Stark挥着电笔绕圈说「不，你对自己的要求太宽松了。你得发挥最高智商与我合作接下来的所有项目，为所有队员设计最新武器；教会Cap如何不在菜市场被占便宜，灵活运用高科技产品;与Nat一起追看无聊俄剧，因为她不好意思自己看；得陪Thor详聊他的家务事，还有你的厨艺怎样?」「很不怎样。」「很好，因为我们非常不怎么样。以后烘焙甜点喂饱老啾的任务就交给你了，同时还要参与所有团队聚会、笑得像个弱智的傻瓜一样。」好像他不答应，就要随时电他一下激出Hulk。

 

他发誓自己可以是杀手、可以是医者，却没法胜任以上任何一项。  
两年之后，他却在团队聚会中，边捧出新研究的菜式，边笑得像个弱智的傻瓜。

 

 

对，感谢这个看到街边破烂的垃圾筒都要回收重鋳的男人，他跟Hulk现能一觉睡到天亮了。

这就是为什么，他最后还是断断续续说出了自己偶然会变成Omega的事。

断断续续，除了因为羞耻心作崇，还因为他必须尽力摒憋呼吸—Tony Stark的信息素实在他太．他媽·好．闻了。

 

Stark听完原委，眼神深沉起来，「你的身体对抑压剂出现了抗药性，打再多也没用。你需要的是一个健壮、能保密、不会要挟任何额外利益的Alpha。我能给你安排一个这样的人跟一個完全隔音、不受骚扰的房间。」

「呃.....」  
他倒抽口气，无法思考，着急地按住Stark抓着毛巾拭干水珠、却愈潜愈近大腿内侧的大手。  
柔软的毛粒搓在发红敏感的皮肤上，惹起一阵强过一斛酥软的颤栗，从尾椎攀升而上。

男人俯身，瞇起欲望深沉的眼眸，试探性伸出舌尖，快如闪电舐了湿漉漉的脸庞一口。

「还是你想要... **我**?」

 

Tony凑得更近，喷洒暧昧气息，沿着耳廓舔舐，满意地感受对方快要散架的颤抖，柔软的唇瓣沿着颈侧一路蓋章至肿胀的腺体。

「我保证，你绝对找不到比我更好的Alpha。」  
混合辛薄荷、金属跟威士忌的信息素倾泻而出，轰炸他的呼吸道，通向四肢百骇。

 

他没有答应，甚至没法说一句完整的话。

只是勉强控制着剧颤的手，轻轻按上了发光的反应堆。

 

3

不到几分钟，他就连内裤都湿了。

这次发情期来得太猛烈。

 

「Jarvis，我的...抑压剂还有剩吗?」

Stark最快后晚深夜才回来，他决定注射抑压剂拖延时间。

 

「有的，Doc，在你的房间第二层抽屉...」

 

 **「Ah-ah, ah!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~**  
**Ah-ah, ah!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!」**

 

震耳欲聋的摇滚乐忽然响起，轟炸房間，强行截断了Jarvis的声音，吵得Banner几乎要掩起耳朵。  
  
是Led Zeppelin的Immigrant Song。

 

「Jarvis，我不是吩咐过，不要再给博士抑压剂吗?」

Iron man伴随着激昂的音乐现身，飞越落地玻璃幕门，华丽地「呯!」三点式落地。

面罩掀起，Tony勾起唇角，双眼闪闪发光「想我了吗?」

 

Banner单手掩脸，「你还是一如既往地...」

 

「帅?」

 

「浮夸。」Banner下了中肯的评价。

 

Tony笑得肆意，步出盔甲，扔开西装外套，解松领带。

 

4

温暖的拥抱，后腰传来麻痒感，隔着衬衫也能感到指甲划过肌肤，像有爬虫在腰侧无序爬行并留下奇妙的热意，那种粘腻而挑逗的感觉赤裸得太过清晰。Bruce下意识打了个寒颤，那里也会这样敏感么？  
　　  
「怎么不找我，Bruce。」  
Tony的声音有点沙哑，是被冷风吹得太干了吗。　　  
  
静默起舞的指尖在绷紧的背脊描画着图腾，恍如施咒般，被碰触过的肌肤被点燃，骨子里的酸麻让他不自在地扭动了一下，只觉得一股高热蔓延，那种惊悸的心情如同突然被摆上祭坛，带着期待与惶惑。

  
「...如果不是Nat打给我，你打算忍多久?」  
这次的嗓子添上无奈及更多的愠怒。  
Tony的发丝轻抵在他的肩膀上，微痒。

 

「你不用立即回来...我能应付。」  
下意识收紧拳头，Banner的脸颊烫热。  
带着魔力的手指虽然轻描淡写，却让他的心猛烈动摇，山洪暴发般的渴望使他一直任由身后人动作。  
　　  
这种默许给了Tony鼓舞，大手先是摸索到衬衫的纽扣，接着一点点向上移动，再浅浅的打转，其实比起爱抚，还有点像按摩。下一秒这指节分明的大手就打碎了他的自以为是，很准确地捏住如同装饰般存在的乳首，柔软的指腹沿着圆润的乳豆缓慢打圈。

  
「嗄...」Banner倒抽口气，呼吸加重了一些，但仍力图平复。  
　　  
Tony发出一种莫名的气音，似乎在无声轻笑。  
他为自己的反应感到羞恥，向旁边退去，但却被腰间的大手铁箝一样抱紧，不容反抗的捞了过来。

腰间的手圈死了还留有余宽，男人吞咽喉头，像猫咪般爱腻地用额头磨蹭他的颈窝，调侃的说「不，你没法应付，你的身体想死我了。」

  
Banner瞬间就炸了毛，简直想拔腿跑。这紧抱着自己的霸道男人绝不是猫咪，而是豹子身狼子心呀。  
　　  
当Tony平整漂亮的指甲突兀地嵌入了乳头的小缝中，一直八风不动的他发出了惊呼。针扎般的触感刺激着娇嫩的乳肉，小乳豆无助地发热、胀大而无法顾及主人面临冲击的自尊。  
　　  
「呃、Tony...」  
Banner轻唤，虽然他也不知道自己要唤他做什么。

 

「嗯?」  
Stark很尽责(又很敷衍的)问了一声，手上的动作一刻没停。

一击过后，灵活的长指沿着瘦薄胸腹游走，被莫名抛下的茱萸仍悄悄绽放着，那发热的一点如同待浇灌的热土，慢慢地萌动，期待被抚慰。

  
扣得整整齐齐的衣扣一粒粒被挑开，胸膛被掌心的温热覆盖。  
Bruce脑袋热得像浆糊，只知道自己的心跳很快...  
　　  
没有刻意雕琢过肉体却有着漂亮的线条和格外敏锐的感官。如同一把琴，在轻拢慢捻抹之中奏鸣出越来越肉欲的音调，胸腔的起伏加大，被熨帖着的心跳声通过手掌传递给对方。被掌控的感觉让Banner不太适应，又有一种无法言说的秘密愉悦。

他们很久、很久没如此贴近彼此了。  
他俩不是恋人，只要不是发情期，便不会触碰彼此的身体。

这样想着，他静静看着那双整天修理机械而粗糙的手环过前胸，抚慰寂寞许久的肉体，渐次发红的肌肤让他知道，也许这一身敏感的皮肉期待的不仅是每晚机械的毛巾擦拭。教科书演示般的标准动作粉饰了身体的野望，却如同野草般埋下了说不得的念想，只能等待生根发芽的契机。  
　　  
　　  
玻璃珠一般澄澈的瞳仁对上了Bruce有所思的眼神，带着探究，从乱翘的头发到细长的眉眼，从淡色的厚唇到半开的衣襟，在泛红的锁骨时眸色深了深，再辗转回到他想闪避的眼神。  
「下次再不主动找我，就把你绑在床上，让你认清自己有多渴望我。」  
  
　　  
Tony的脸沈静得看不出表情，长长的眼睫在啡发的遮掩下显得暗沈，粘腻的视线带着择人而噬的狩猎眼神，Bruce愣神间，手已经被拉起，带着薄茧的指尖被含入温暖濡湿的口腔。

深色舌头划过每一个指节，留下淫靡的水渍，吸吮的声音重锤敲打耳膜，被牙齿啃咬引起鼓胀的微痛。  
他试图抽回手指，手腕却被扒拉着，Stark带着水光的瞳孔看着Bruce，满满是无声的勾引。  
　　  
好不容易松口的男人嘴边还滴着涎水，银色的丝线在上翘的嘴角与他的指尖勾连。看到这幕的Banner的耳朵只剩嗡嗡作响。  
Tony意犹未尽地舔唇，迅捷地拿开他的眼镜，凑上来亲吻脸部曲线。  
　　  
模糊的视线有些抓不住焦点，努力承受亲吻的Banner脑中闪过一个直觉的判断。  
—他难道想在这里...直接...?

  
　　  
Stark顺势咬上喉结，沿着打开的衣襟一路向下亲吻，轻握富有弹性的臀肉揉搓。忽然抓住他的手拉放到腰际，烙铁般的巨物戳得没有准备的Bruce掌心发麻。  
  
「嗄....」  
Bruce觉得自己有些不正常了，反应慢了半拍，发热的身体似乎影响了神经。

手无法抗拒被抓着，即使羞耻到不行，還是隔着裤档按住那灼热得可怕的硬物，透出低哑喘息。  
　　  
双腿瘫软下来，Stark順勢把他拖曳到冰凉的地板上，半坐半躺的倚在沙发边。  
Banner这才有了认真拒绝的心，地板讓滚烫的身体冷得难受....  
  


下一分钟，Stark原来系得好好的领带，不知变了什么魔术，忽然就出现在他的手腕上，而且束得毫无空隙!

吓!这过于非现实性的发展令Bruce缺乏反应能力，呆若木鸡的看看被绑死的手，又仰头看平静的男人。

Tony好像被他惊讶的模样惹笑了，在脸颊烙下宠溺的碎吻。  
但说出的话却让他从头到脚泛出颤栗。

  
「等不及了，我要在这里操你。」

  
Banner正想拒绝，双唇却被封死了。

  
5

这个火热的吻弄得Banner的喉咙紧缩不已，男人的舌尖似灵蛇钻探口腔，不时扫向敏感的齿背，又挑起他的舌頭。每次都能戳中甜蜜的舌根，弄得Bruce浑身一震。被一轮热吻冲撃得昏陶陶的，只能张嘴拼命呼吸新鲜空气。

灵敏又狡猾的Alpha开始了新一輪进攻，他把Banner被缚起的双手揪高，按在头顶上，从手腕处开始亲吻，隔着透薄的衣料，以舌头故意留下一串水亮，直到衣服被沾湿，透出肌肤的蜜色为止。

手臂内侧平常不见天日，不是洗澡不会触碰得到，现在明晃晃的被啜吻，Banner感到麻痒在后脑勺发甜。在他的角度向旁瞧，能看到那截鲜红海床般的软舌在手臂上打圈...

「呃...」Banner告诫自己必须吸气、呼气、吸气。  
现在不是在偷窥色情影片，而是自己身历其景好吗。不要在这时候没掉链子啊，先解围才是上策。

  
「Tony，地板好冷。」

Stark抬起泛红的脸，舐走唇边的唾液，「开沙发床?」  
Banner被他这额边渗汗的性感样子煞到心脏都麻了，尴尬缩一下肩膀，点点头。

Stark从善如流的撑起身去摆弄沙发，利落的脱下衬衣丢向一边，好像在暗示他不仅一点也不冷，还燃烧得快要着火了。

Banner才不管他是冷是热，只知道自己不要被缚住这么丢脸。  
厨房中有剪刀，只要手脚快些便能剪开领带。他很清楚男人倔强的性子，只要给他绑了就绝不愿意拆开，他还是自力更生的好，待会还得训他下次别再孩子气玩什么綑缚把戏。

 

Banner向后磨蹭着地板，以像蛇一般但比蛇难看很多的姿态向后扭来扭去，终于给他到达抽屉前方，伸高双手一拉，柜中的东西竟因为塞太满而全数蹦出来，掉了一地板!

心中大叫不妙，Banner认真瞇起眼晴，寻找那把剪刀，遍寻不获...我明明记得...

已经没有让他细想的余裕了。  
男人矫捷的身影极速覆盖上来，在看到他惊涛骇浪的表情后忍不下笑得浑身打颤。「Bruce，你到底在找什么?从刚才开始就乱扭一通。」

Banner看到他笑得那么灿烂，恼羞成怒道1「放开我...」  
  
  
「你看我找到什么?」话尾停顿在音色高挑的位置，Stark的眼神闪砾如灯泡。  
他拈起一根长羽毛，轻抚一尘不染的软毛，娴熟的抚弄得津津有味。

Banner心都快不跳了，认得那羽毛出自Wanda羽绒外套帽子「...不要玩了。」  
  
  
Stark目光一澟，二话不说、粗鲁的把他松得不成样子的衬衣扯开!

「喂...」他凭声音都能数得出这样一扯会有几颗钮扣脱线蹦開。  
对于这个连细微末节都在意得像罹患敏感症的男人，Stark的必杀技就是立即拨弄他最禁不起挑逗的神经，直接令他大脑当机，只能瘫痪在身下。

灯光在Banner身上留下了一些暧昧的光斑。看到他皱起来很滑稽的五官，Tony不但没有了笑意，反而感到口渴，只是这样随意的姿态，只是露出几寸肌肤，只是羞赧的垂眸，半明半暗中便有过载的信息素因子酝酿漂浮，让他激烈地心猿意马。

Bruce的肌肤渗出了薄汗，晶莹的汗珠闪着诱惑的微光，麦色的胸膛裸呈着，暗褐色乳尖十分小巧。  
他用羽毛轻缓拂过乳晕，乳粒的细缝也被有意无意地刮骚，立即激起胸膛的战栗。  
  
「啊...」  
博士像被电撃中般浑身一弹，然后身体卷得更深了。  
但即使是膝盖折上胸膛的姿态，Stark还是不费吹灰之力就能攫获尖刺得像要划破空气的颗粒，他看着那可爱的小突起颜色变深，眼眸中的情色也变得更深。  
  
如弹性软糖般的乳尖，能清楚的看到疙瘩与尖端的小缝，这道微小得難以察觉的隙就是Omega怀孕后分沁乳汁的地方，Stark歪起头，贴近左边的那颗，用羽毛尖戳向那位置，Bruce立竿见影的惊呼「呀...」

但身后便是刚才被他翻得一塌糊涂的柜子，根本是后无退路。  
  
  
看来是很有感觉。  
「嗯...」像是补偿他太粗鲁的挑拨，Stark用湿热的口腔把胀大的乳頭含住，婴儿般反复啜吸，虽然明知道什么汁液也不会流淌出来，但他還是感到舌尖无形泛甜。  
  
「啊哈...」Banner扭开胸膛，但是他眼明手快的用羽毛扫过他右边雄蕊，让他避无可避。  
两边夹撃的爱抚太刺激，让他像马达般震个不停，轻吼「住手...住....」  
  
听到这么腻的呻吟，Stark更不可能乖乖松口了，他积极的用舌上微突去刮弄两颗樱红，即使感觉到胸膛剧烈痛苦的起伏，仍然穷追不舍，以齿缘轻磨着红肿的表皮。  
  
渐渐的加快了节奏，Bruce的挣扎也愈加激烈「...哈」

  
Tony的脸庞沾上了Banner胸襟毛细孔滲出的薄汗，又烫又黏稠。  
明天这儿就会完全肿起来，敏感得即使被衣料碰到也必须缩起肩膀。即使是假想也能令他欲火中烧。

直到乳头只是用指腹擦过，肩膀都会吃痛的耸起，他便知道那儿快要磨破皮了，便不再着意玩弄，转到腰腹，仔细描摹着每一寸腹肌的线条，用羽毛及舌尖留下蜿蜒水痕。

  
他舔了舔唇，解开西裤的纽扣向下扯了几寸。  
露出了整条腰肢与两块隆起来的耻骨。

腰间一凉，极力忍受羽毛的痒感的Banner再也待不住，用脚踝撑起身體退開「够了...」  
嗓中的音色破碎得连自己听了都要脸红。

「怎么够...」  
Stark挡死去路，按在裸露的腰上，怀疑自己只要扩张五指就可握全这腰。肌肤下包覆着彷佛要刺穿而出的骨理，有着他认为最好看的线条，Bruce只是轻微扭动而已，腰窝处便会散发致命的性感，彷似埋下蛊惑的暗香。  
一滴汗滑淌而下，透明闪亮的线条埋入三角位置，隐没。

Stark深闭双眼，口干舌燥，觉得自己快要把持不住了，连爱抚也没有了刚才的游刃有余。

醇香慢慢发酵成烈性的催情药，灵活的手在耻骨间骚弄着，讓本来僵直的线条一点点活了过来，薄韧的肌理如融化冰层般染上薄红，让人骨子里开始发痒。　　  
　　

「痒、好痒...」  
不管Bruce嘶哑着抗议什么，Stark一律不理，只是用羽毛扫弄每寸肌肤，在身躯颤得最剧烈的时候用唇舌安抚，平伏痕痒，又在他稍感安心时再折腾他。

  
Banner的腰扭动得像垂死的鳗鱼，看得他心花怒发，毕竟生鲜的肉才最好吃了呢，是吧。  
　　  
肌膚嚐起來咸涩，微弱凉风中那热乎乎的味道更让人興致盎然，恨不得将眼前的骨肉一点点吞进肚子里。

他拉下裤头，倒三角地带半露出来，几缕黑色毛发在内裤边缘探出了头，羞羞答答地，被鍍上了星星点点的银色。  
　　  
「Tony...」

  
Stark抬头，与火红的脸颊跟蕩漾眼眸相对，Bruce被折磨得鼻尖好像也湿润起來。  
他的心脏被暖暖的撃中。哎，这种时候就更不可能放过他了。  
　　  
察觉到下腹非常紧绷，他从边缘开始缓慢揉戳。陰毛被小心梳理着，贴合在大腿肌内侧，随着爱液的渗透，勾勒出蛰伏着的性器形状──沈甸甸的部位被一遍遍按揉，极速发热发胀。  
　　  
6

  
「啊呀...」

極其敏感部位被爱抚，一道闪电打在空白的脑袋。  
Banner仰起头，悬在发丝的热汗洒了几滴。

粗糙的指尖故意沿着内裤下龟头的形状打圈。  
在越发透明的布料内，深色的陽物慢慢撑起了一个渐次拉伸的弧度，连着下方的丸状物，在薄软的内裤下构筑了一个奇妙的建筑。  
  
他用力拉开Banner的脚踝，让二人毫无空隙的紧贴着对方。

俯下头，用炙热目光打量激动得不断流泪的阴茎，饶有兴致地看着中央渲出夸张湿意，快要渗出水珠。  
果然是太久没疼爱这小家伙了，他都能看到害羞圆润的蕈头拼命想挣出来了。  
  
「还是这里最诚实...」  
想到Bruce平常如何禁欲，才迫得阳物这样可怜楚楚，他就口干舌燥得想粗鲁的用舌头把可爱的东西洗刷一番。

为了赞赏胀大的物事拼命求怜的姿态，他终于拉下内裤。  
在淫邪的视线之下，將兴奋得弹动不已的它整根釋放出來，暗红色的铃口羞涩敞開，被指尖缓慢勾画着。

「啊哈...嗯嗯」  
Bruce发出苦闷的呻吟，任由淫秽的下身接收所有剧烈的感受。

Stark收拢五指揉搓，偶尔用指甲抠弄凸出的经脉，让Bruce发出平常绝不会有的尖细吐息。  
他的腿根在战栗，绷起来的身体止不住下滑，这样腰就软了？真敏感。

Stark扬起一抹不怀好意的笑容，大手顺着灼热的柱体往后摸，搔刮过囊袋，滑向了股间──瞬间已被夹紧了。  
手指微微用力便陷入了股缝，往里頭戳刺，却引起更激烈的收缩。  
  
是投訴太急进了还是催促要继续？  
他动了动喉结。

Stark把心一横，低头把完全勃起的性器塞入口腔，灵活的舌头绕着铃口打转，啜吸的声音在安静的空间分外刺激耳膜。  
「啊嗯....呀...」Bruce被玩弄得快要推開他，但最终也只是向后蹭了一个身位就没有其他举动。  


涨得快撑破表皮的根部，在卖力收缩的口中彻底立了起来，包裹着柱体的黏膜有技巧地收缩着，微凉的唇瓣在炙热的茎身上下滑动。  
　　  
「你好甜...」Stark低喃着吞下微微生涩的汁液，鼻间都是掩不下去的动情味道。

  
博士大声喘息，仿佛要捏碎他的肩膀，复又咬住掌背漏出压抑的吟叫。  
「啊....好难...受...」

但tony一点也不在意那种无情力，能让平常冷静的Bruce，不受控制的狂握着自己的肩膀，像揽着世上最后一根浮木，就是他舒服得快要疯了的最佳证明。  
抱着被喂得很饱的男性自尊心，他的软舌更麻利的沿着裸露的细缝打旋，最好能把舌尖伸入去把射精口都玩坏了为止。  
　  
过分努力的舌头刷出了「簌簌」之声，带着泡沫的唾液沿着茎身下滑，而睾丸也被巧妙地玩弄着，一收一放，一撮一捏。  
笔直的性器冒出了紫色细筋，油亮润泽的龟头在卖力的吞吐间也泌出白浊。

原来沈醉于爱抚的Stark眼角又瞄到有趣的东西，扯出得逞的笑意。  
他分神将缚在蛋糕纸盒的丝带抽起来，轻柔的一圈一圈绕在肉茎的底部。

他要看他苦苦啜泣着哀求自己。  
他要看他只需要自己的恳求样子。

「你在做什么...!?」  
Banner惊愕不已，原想撑起身体，但几次都软得撑不起来，快感已丰溢到眼睛湿润的地步。  
阳具被丝带紧缚的画面冲撃得脑袋空白，虽然无比想拉走，双手却毫无活动能力...

他万分着急的用手肘把压在身上的人推开，Tony却卑鄙的握紧他的下体撸动。  
「啊、哈...」  
顷刻，他被快感冲撃得连并拢双腿也做不到，只能放任性器被狎玩，紧缩的喉咙发出泣音「呜....啊...快解开!」

「与你这里还蛮合衬的...」  
Stark勾起嘴角，说了這麼一句大胆的话。

  
Banner怒吼，被紧缚快要崩盘的性器让他如同暴风雨中的扁舟，墜落情欲的深渊。  
他的大腿被男人往前拉，半悬空的感觉很不好受。不知何时失去了遮蔽物的股间凉飕飕的，火热的掌心熨帖上去，臀肉被搓得泛红。  
  


「Tony...说真的...解开我...」

Stark恍若妄闻，被眼前活色生香的软躯燃得快要失理智，拉下自己的裤链，解放亢奋的肉棒，在Bruce的小腿上热切厮磨着。  
滴落的精水弄脏了西裤。密实得不留一丝空隙的摩擦发出淫秽的声音，让Banner羞赧得很想掩耳。

久不见日光的小腿被用力磨弄，常年是Beta的Bruce不知道发情中的每一寸筋肉皆这样敏感，如同被蚂蚁咬噬般，酥麻沿着脊椎爬满全身。

此时，隐秘的股间被手指毫不留情地分开、入侵，长舌顶开了臀肉艰难地推进。  
大手从臀部移到尾椎，一寸寸揉捏着，激起战栗的电流。  
  
似乎被刺激了奇妙的穴道，Bruce颤了颤，濒临临界点的欲望让他猛地挣扎，终于忍不下狂潮投降的喊出了「我受不了了...Please...」  
只是说出这句就已经耗光了他所有勇气。

男人从他股间半抬起头，露出邪恶微笑，快速绕走丝带。

  
Banner感到自己的下身被解开...  
急速擼動讓刺激更汹涌，那种仿佛失禁的感觉愈来愈强烈。  
「啊啊啊....!!」苦苦支撑了许久的性器终于一泄如注!  
  
他的腰拱得像一道桥，每寸肌肉及神经都扯到极限。  
几秒后，再狠狠的软下来，抽搐，承受致命的快感。

一点点把Bruce的肉棒舔舐干净后，Stark抬起头，眉眼弯弯，舔食奶白色的体液，直到飞散在平坦小腹上的最后几滴都被舐干净为止。

「呼嗄....呼」  
Banner快要被漫长的前戏弄昏了过去，只能狂喘着气，忍受太过狂烈的余韵。

事实上以这次的狂热程度，他怀疑Tony只要再碰他一下，他便会立即射第二次。  
他深深把脸埋入臂圈中，脸上的潮红一直漫到耳尖。

7  
Banner还浸溺在余波不想动弹，但性急的男人显然等不下去了。  
沾满液体跟涎液的西裤被拉走，终于退下战线。

圆润的脚趾头被对方含进了嘴里，缝隙都被细细舔过，Banner轻哼了一声。男人好像不会累的舌头沿着指甲盖一点点往上行进，在膝弯内侧烙下细碎的吻。这些地方，从没被人这样触碰过，笔直的小腿在打抖，他的吐息被辗得支零破碎。  
　　  
脚踝被男人抓住，腿被架在肩上。  
  
Banner的手捏成了拳，失真的视线中尽是五彩的光点。　　  
单凭感觉也知道自己最私密的地方被眼也不眨地注视着，羞答答的小穴配合主人嘶哑的喘息，在痴缠目光的注视下一张一翕地悸动着，挤出滑溜的液体。

修长的手指叩入禁地，紧缩的穴口欲迎还拒，那紧致的触感令人食指大动。  
「看来在欢迎我呢...」愉悦的低喃着，Stark瞳中似有光芒荧荧，迫不及待以手指抠玩着穴周的褶皱。

Banner的脸快要蒸熟了，高温耳垂一直蔓延到脚尖，就连乳首都在发胀。  
他歪倒在地板上，过分涨热的茶色乳粒不小心擦到磁砖时，还会被刺激得缩开。体温彷佛能在其上留下高温的水汽。

Tony顺势把他的腿拉得更开，摆出门户大开的姿态，隐藏的股沟在白光灯下纤毫毕现。他用指尖按压蜜穴，待它适应了外来物的打扰之后，才凑上唇吸啜，直到淫水一点点泛出、滴落，才扫走剩余的甘露。

「啊哈...」Bruce咬着手腕，他能感到细微的清凉在股间蔓延，想到那是什么，就有种撞墙自尽的冲动。  
　　  
敏感的肠肉如同贪婪的小嘴般蠕动，黏稠的淫液让阴毛粘腻在一起。

衣履整齐的男人跪在地上服侍他，只有暴发得近乎狰狞的性器被释放出来，那根滚烫如铁的肉棍在抖动，拖拉出淫乱的水渍......  
　　  
Tony也很难受吧...  
Banner混沌的脑海中飘过这不知算不算体贴的想法。

虽然脸蛋爆红，意识变成一缕烟消散，但他还是咬紧牙关，尝试动了动自己被拉到后方的双手。  
他的手应该再摸索多几寸就能碰到Tony的....

不给自己任何后悔的机会，他咬得牙根快发酸，眼帘闭得打皱，耗盡体力，弓起腰身，双手悄悄地伸向男人，直到右手指尖触及到黏稠的湿润...

 

「嗯...!」  
Stark低吼，抬头，血红的眸子的眼睛死锁著他的双眸。

他、他好死不死的按中了Tony的...下体顶端，还很不小心的...拉出了一丝透明的液体，藕断丝连...

Banner再接再勵，吃力移动酸软得快要扭到的双手，困难万分地用掌心虚握Stark的蕈头...

「嘿...」  
他用尽了这扭曲姿态能做到的程度，以掌肉似有若无的摩擦那圆球状的龟头，轻轻抚弄着表皮，任湿液沾得整手都是。  
还真的摸到了、咳...  
　　  
「Bruce。」  
太过低哑、像沙纸擦过喉咙的性感嗓音，吓了Banner一跳。  
下一秒他的手就被抓紧，力度大得发痛。  
Tony红潮满布的脸在眼前放大，一阵无形的热浪扑脸而上，快要擦出火花。

锐利的、甚至称得上是暴烈野火般的眼波盯得他无路可逃。  
为什么这得天独厚的男人，就连呼唤名字的嗓音都似直接逆抚他的脊椎般犯规。

「怎...?」

「你这星期别想下床了。」

 

Banner的脑袋被这句宣言轰成了渣渣，只差没有灰飞烟灭。  
似乎听到叹气的声音，脚踝被大幅度的拉到极限，他的腰立马摔回地板上「呀...!」

显然Stark已急躁得不管他当机到什么层次了。  
下身疼得快要爆炸，一秒也不忍不下去!　　  
他在足够湿软的穴口插入了三根手指，大拇指和尾指贴在股间，另一手则箍着腰肢，快速地抽插。

「啊啊...!」  
剧烈的麻痒混合些许的疼痛不断涌上，说不出是什么滋味。  
Banner发出惊喘，飞溅的粘液甚至打在Stark的脸上，但他毫不介意。

掏弄到Bruce已几乎叫不出声音，他便知道他已准备好了，于是半跪起来，粗长的肉刃对准了他的窄穴。

「Bruce、Brucie。」  
他唤他。  
Banner移开压在脸上的手臂，被折腾得泛出泪雾的双眼乏力地回望他。

「我不想戴套子，我想标记你。」

  
听到这劲爆的宣言，Banner彷佛活生生吞下一只网球，嘴微微张成圆状。  
「这..这...」  
太实际「操」作性的问题令他一瞬被扯回现实。

他不是真正的Omega，在发情期被标记了也不可能怀孕，只会短暂地沾上Tony的信息素，让所有人都知道他被谁占有过。

也许还暗示他没法与其他Alpha鬼混，但他也从没想过跟Tony以外的人滚床单。

Stark是最明白与理解他的处境的人。离开了床铺，他们便对此事三缄其口，继续当科学好伙伴。也许会尴尬一段时间，但从不会破坏或改变他们的默契。  
并不是他妄自菲薄，在安抚非天性Omega体质这件事上，Stark负责帮他纾缓欲望，而他则负责消耗Stark的安全套用量，只是两副肉体的交缠而已。

所以他想不通...

 「标记了...有什么意義?」

 

Stark的臉瞬间蒙上黑气，阴森得像死神。

「Banner。」  
男人的声音听上去就是快抓狂了。

  
「你知道，变回Beta就会失去标记了...」  
Banner不知好歹，繼續说。

 

 「既然這樣⋯」

Tony不知又在搗鼓什麼。

   
  


「吓!?那是...什么!?」  
穴间忽然传来奇怪的冰凉质感。  
臀瓣能模糊摸擬到这东西是圆棒状物。

没有让他惊恐的猜测太久，Stark就阴冷的揭晓了答案。  
「来，用你最爱的棒冰上你，一定爽死了吧。  
我想你宁愿被它操也不要我。」

「等等、等!Tony，我不要...!」  
他完全不想被其他物质进入身体。  
  
但即使是多么极力挣扎，忽然被激怒了的男人也只是铁了心压制着他。  
经过充分的开拓的穴口最终还是被冰棒突破了，冰冷、粗暴又无机质，让Banner痛苦的怒哼出声。

  
棒状物强硬地挤进了紧致的甬道，在小径中一往无前...  
插入了半根，便定住了没有动。

Banner呆住了。  
一股迸裂般的羞愧跟难过像风暴般冲上心头，他的双眼热辣的燃烧起来。  
「...拔出来!」

  
Stark用力固定他，俯身动情的吻住他，在耳边吹入这句「那你快答应被我标记。說你想要我。」

  
这霸道又莫名其妙的疯子疯子疯子疯子疯子疯子。

「什么都好、我要你...我只要你...」  
  
管他世界未日、洪水滔天还是岩浆崩裂。  
这一瞬Banner什么也沒法思考，什麼也不在乎，除了压在身上的男人之外。

「啊...啊!」  
在内壁的异物被拔走后，Stark瞬即如同一只蛮横的巨兽带着可怕的力道闯入了体内!

全根没入时，二人同时发出了叹息。  
内脏被挤压的感觉有點可佈，但被紧箍着的腰肢却让Banner只能如同离水的鱼儿般躍動。  
承欢的肉体被蛮力开垦着，媚肉也一圈圈收缩，暖湿的小穴死夹着胀大的肉棒。

  
心跳如擂鼓，脉动的下体紧密相连着，契合的感觉让人再也舍不得抽离，恍如找到半身，只想嵌入自己的骨血。

密实包裹着性器的肠肉带着高温，有兴奋的电流沿着茎身传导到全身，激起无尽战栗。

  
Stark终于感受没有安全套阻隔的媚肉有多温暖，似有生命地活生生的紧绞着自己不放，一收一松像是要把精水完全压榨出来。  
　　  
「嘶...」  
被快感迫得禁不住嘶吼，他握紧Bruce腰间的手，发现他正试图上下摆动腰肢。  
他蓦地亢奋起来，毫不犹豫地加一把手。

  
一点点被牵扯而出的嫩肉在莖柱上留下粘稠的淫液，顺着沉重而紧绷的睾丸一路下滑。  
　　  
Stark加大了力道，将他快速地抬起又放下，横蛮的冲刺撞上了Bruce最敏感的的点上。  
「嗯呼...」Bruce剧烈一颤，不住加重的喘息与Tony的呻吟混合在一起构成了荒淫又热烈的组曲。

感觉强得像满出来的水，把他淹得快要灭顶。  
Banner紧闭双眼，脖子后仰，失重般的晕眩感，被彻底进犯的羞耻感，混合着想要更多的渴望，令腰肢迷乱摇摆着；一同失守的肉棒，其上的铃口已淫水纵横，与身下的浊物同流合污。  
「嗯嗯...」  
　　  
如此抽插良久之后，Bruce的腰已经软得无法再使力，Stark托起他的背脊，緊挨胸膛，咬上小巧的乳粒。另手握紧兴奋不已的阴茎，快速圈握，让他同时享受前后被爱抚。  
　　  
「哈呀!啊啊...」

Banner春泥般瘫软的身体被抱起，打桩般的动作却没有任何怜惜，带着凌虐感的钝痛慢慢转化为一种更深的快感。  
带着鼻音的呻吟令Alpha的动作越加放肆。

 

「博士，我要成结了。」  
Tony的声音甜得像披着天使皮的魔鬼。

他解开绑了很久的领带，让Banner能够拥抱自己。

Banner半垂着眼想要说些什么，最终却是咬紧了唇瓣。后穴在发痒，整个下体如同拉满的弓弦，等待崩断的瞬间──他会坏掉的。  
　　  
Stark感觉Bruce的肠腔被摩擦得极度敏感，似有无数张小嘴争相吸啜着肉茎的每一个角落，挤压，推搡，紧缩，想要把精囊都榨干。他剧烈喘息着，热腾腾的龟头青筋直跳，涨大成圆球状，全身的精血都涌到那处。  
　　　　　　  
节奏加快，Banner都被顶得往上移动，糜红的肉穴又湿又热，依旧挺翘的性器硬得发痛，小洞与不知疲倦的入侵者纠缠到了最深处。　　  
  


为了达到无与伦比的高潮，两人不自觉耗费全部的精力抵死缠绵，每一次刺入都更深、每一下撞击都更狠，从肉体到神魂彻底糅合，肢体紧紧交缠。  
Stark棒高Banner的脸，用最深情的目光浸没他，吻在微启的嘴唇上。

「啊啊...啊啊!!!」  
二人共同追逐天堂，终于达到了极致的高潮。

直到把热液一滴不漏的灌注在Bruce柔软的花心，Stark才终于感到欲望被喂饱的腻足，庞大的结堵在深处，强迫宫腹吃光每一滴精液。

他闻上去完全属于自己，这令他前所未有的满足。

  
平常在这时候会害羞的男人却一声不哼的趴在他身上彻底没了动静。

原以为Bruce在发脾气的Stark看到他毫无意识的闭紧双眼，才察觉自己竟然把他弄昏了，心疼地亲吻汗湿的脸...

Stark愉快又疲倦的抱了良久之后，才深吸口气，将Banner抱往浴室。

 

8  
Banner是在规律的水声中缓缓转醒的。  
他眨几次眼晴才得以在没有镜片的附助之下对焦。  
首先映入眼帘的是沾满水珠的磁砖，然后就是抱着自己的男人的湿透发丝与肩膀。

  
「诶....」发出短促的气音，与始作俑者相望。男人微笑，凑近啜吻了脸颊一口「噗哧!」

Banner微仰起头，已经可以确定现在的姿态是正对Tony，坐在他的的大腿上，并随着他大开的坐姿，自己的双腿也分开了。

他唯一庆幸的是这姿势至少不用看到下边所进行的事吧。  
当了解到现在正进行的步骤就是「事后清理工作」，他整个人都羞耻得快要炸开了。  
温热的流水浸到二人的腰间，但他却没法因为舒适的温度而放松，反而愈来愈紧张。

「唔...」  
后穴中两根手指头动起来了，异物在肿胀甬道中摩擦的违和感，强得他想轻叫。  
这、这种事其实他自己来也可以，Tony贴心到这份上来反而令他羞涩。

果不其然，看到Banner不安份的蠕动，Stark轻抚他沾上雾气的发丝，哈哈笑起来。

「Bruce、不要夹这样紧...」他空出一只手轻拍Bruce的臀部，却发现甬道立竿见影地夹得超级紧，原来顺利进入的两个指头现在丝毫动不了。  
这样看来会得到反效果。  
  
于是他决定采取怀柔政策「嘘，很快就好，我会慢慢来的。」  
  
「嗯...唔」Bruce皱眉，知道自己若不配合必然会拖更长，只好尝试放松那儿的肌肉。

Stark凭借水流的润滑，修长的手指探得更深，抚摸着因强力的摩擦而红肿起来的内壁。  
指头每次滑动，他能清楚聽到怀中人轻吸口气。

  
不知是因为痛楚还是别的，他忙不迭安慰「忍耐一下...」  
他把脸埋入彷佛飘着淡香的肩窝上，享受Bruce的依赖，温柔地探入想要到达的深度。

「好、好深...Tony。」  
Bruce不安的嚅嚅，双手用力的握住他的肩膀，好像全身的微丝血管都充血了。

Stark心跳漏掉一拍。  
他清清喉咙，「对不起，因为冰棒溶在里面，得清理...」  
  
「呃...」Banner无奈的干瞪眼，也没法说什么了，尝试翘起臀部，希望倾斜的角度能有帮助。

Stark发现他自以为神不知鬼不觉的积极配合，很满意地托起臀部，调整角度。  
轻咬耳珠说「嗯对了、腿分开些，屁股再翘高一点...」

這句差点让Banner失足滑下浴缸中永远不爬出来。  
虽然明白这是必要程序，可是这样仔细的说出来也太、奇怪了吧。

Stark兴致勃勃的看着Bruce，虽然不想一直调侃这正经的男人，却又忍不住。哈哈。

指尖终于探到预想的位置，开始缓慢又艰难地弯曲指头，尽量用最轻柔的力度去抠弄。  
岂料他一摸，Bruce就立即细声惊呼「嗯....」  
  
「怎么了，痛吗?」

  
「不是。」  
  


「那...爽吗?」  
  


博士张口结舌，耳朵瞬间红似被蒸熟一般。

  
「好了，冷静点。」  
Stark嘴角的弧度一直拉不下来。

指尖的动作随着肠道被扩张，加快起来，他能够感到深處被带入的水清洗。  
  
那种奇怪得要命的感觉Banner不会形容，感官敏感得连液体滑动的频率都感觉到，流出来的时候很麻痒，就像神经都被逆向抚弄，浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

「嘘，再一会...」  
Stark却没有停止这难熬的折磨，就此罢休。

塞在穴中的两指开始灵活探戈，交叉戳弄。  
  
趴在身前软成一摊的Bruce，鼻息愈来愈急，胸膛不能自控的起伏得厉害「...呼...」  
唇间极力抑制却不小心漏出来的哼叫，听在Stark的耳中只觉甜腻得像蜜糖。

「还没好吗?」  
Banner苦闷的夹起眉心，挤出这个问题，他的双腿都在颤了。  
后方的手指愈来愈意图不轨，让他既紧张又摆脱不了。

  
Stark笑得像只偷吃到好料的狐狸。  
Bruce没察觉自己眼角泛湿的模样，看上去就是掩饰不了的興奮吧。  
他坏心一起，蓦然加入第三根手指，塞进不断开阁的小嘴，转动。

「啊!」  
博士被按到开关似弹动起来，弓起腰肢，欲逃避狎玩，却又被他早有准备的捞回来，只能被迫接受熟稔的爱抚。  
  


「呀嗯..」  
浴室内的气氛急速升温。  
  
Banner警告的瞪他，「快把手指拔出来。」  
被这记眼刀砍得心臟快麻痹了，Stark吞咽喉头，腹间一紧。

 

「可是，你又勃起了。」  
Stark伸出单手按压沐浴露，再毫无预警的以满手凉液包裹半勃起的阴茎，用力揉搓!

  
「啊...呜...!」  
虽然早就感觉到腿间的异状，可是没想到他会直接说出来，还极力挑拨。  
Banner难堪的想要合并双腿，却被男人拨得更开。

「看来我们会愈洗愈脏呢。」  
Stark甜甜的吻住他所有言不由衷。

  
Bruce愈累的时候，反而更容易被挑逗得性致高昂。  
因为体力下降、疲倦到不行，向来的抵抗与冷静也会大幅度降低，渐渐舍弃理智、把判断力都移交给身体感官。  
这种时候想要掌握软绵绵的身体，绝对是十拿九隐、不费吹灰之力。

虽然Bruce一直否认他愈累会愈肉欲。  
但他会继续竭而不舍地向他验证的。

就像这次一样。

  
9  
累得一根手指也抬不起来的Banner精神恍惚中，感觉自己被一条干爽的大毛巾裹紧，继而被抱离浸了一段时间的温水。泡得太久，就连肌肤都起了软软的皱紋。他缩起腿像蚕一般卷起身子，腹部因为刚才抽搐般的收缩现在酸闷得很，伸展不开来了。

Tony小心翼翼把他抱上床，拉起被子，老实不客气的钻入被窝，从背部把他搂得紧紧，让J关掉了灯。

  
他们从没有在做爱之后，还像连体婴一样睡同一张床。  
二人沉默了几分钟，Banner感到睡意来袭，就要随着黑甜的浪潮而去。  
  
但男人却偏偏在这时候说话了，「Bruce。」

  
Banner闭上双眼，感觉墙壁的微凉让他滚烫的身体舒适，他移近了点。

「你在生气吗。」  
Stark的呼息弄得耳背痒痒的。

Banner摇摇头，不知道他有没有看到。  
如果他真的生气，Hulk早就出来了。

「我只是不明白。」

 

Stark说，  
「这样，所有人都会知道你是我的。」

 

「是Alpha的自尊心作崇吗?让我闻上去就是被你操透了。」

 

「这只是第一步，第二步...」

 

「下一步要大庭广众示范一次吗?倒不如直接讓Ｊ录下来，在電影時間播給大家欣賞好了。」  
Bruce感到怒气值啉啉上升。

 

「下一步是约会，或者试着牵手散步，如果你感觉不错。」

 

「什么?...为什么!?」

Bruce被吓得忘了生气。

 

「因为你失踪了两年，Banner。你令我毫无保障。

我一心去找你，我放下手头所有工作去研究太空船，因为我得搞清楚你是怎么坐昆式还能他妈跑出外太空的。但是大家都说我疯了，他们不明白我不能没有你—『你跟Bruce只是朋友而已，充其量是知己，没有义务去救他，你会死的』。」

 

 

Stark把头颅枕在手臂圈上，缓缓吐露心底话，

「我不爽，全世界的眼中，都是你不值得我。」

 

「我不值得你。」

Banner转身正对着他，睁着眼眸，彷佛在黑暗中会闪出点点光。

 

「你没有仔细听我说，博士，『我不能没有你』不是情感表达句子，是一个客观事实。  
你直接离开，迫着我毫无选择地进入这漫长又痛苦的实验，而我已经用了730多天来反复论证這件事，证据多得你无法反驳，相信我，我能让J从我连续失眠半個月、PDST复发开始说起，后期Pepper甚至想抓我看心理医生，最恐布的是我還真的去看了，边吃药边继续砌一艘更大的宇宙飞船。」

 

「对不起。我不知道...」

Bruce敛下眉目，抿紧双唇。

 

「所以我只是在恳求你，試著给我一个机会去爭取更有价值的身份。

因为未来可能有一天，你又无缘无故跑出宇宙时，我至少有个「男朋友」的身份，可以理直气状、义无反顾地找你，让所有人闭嘴，甚至热泪盈眸的为我送行。而不是被你搞得像个天下间最魯莽的蠢蛋一样。」

 

Banner沉默良久，缓缓地、掏心掏肺地说，

「在杀加星从Hulk变回来之后，我很想念大家，我渴望回来。

但不知道为什么，我想得最多的...确实是你。」

 

「我甚至想到，没认识你之前，谁把我扔上太空漫游也没所谓，认识你之后，我却只想回来，呆在你十米范围内。但我不知道...这是不是一件好事么...不知道這代表什麼。」

 

 

「哦。」  
原来表现得很冷静的Tony微红了脸，应了声。  
被子下的手偷偷摸摸迭上Banner的。

 

「......听着，如果你不确定的话，我陪著你一起找答案，好吗?  
以我们的超高智商，一定很快破解的。」

 

「寻根究底的...科学精神?」

Banner轻轻交握Tony的手。

 

「对，科学精神。」

 

11

  
「Hey,Banner，我觉得十米太远了，不利于大胆求证的实验进程。」  
  


「你可以尽情呆在我两米范围内，还可以更近。」

 

12

翌日

  
不需闻到信息素，大家都知道Banner跟Stark搞在一起了，难舍难离。

因为Banner穿错了Stark的裤子下来煮早餐。

虽然极力装作若无其事，但那别扭的走路姿态卻出卖了他。

 

如果有任何人很「聪明」地没有发现，Stark还会不停暗示，半掩着嘴細聲说「看到没有，博士好像穿错了某人的裤子。」

直到全个客厅的人都金睛火眼地盯着Banner的下半身为止。

 

但博士却没有生气，只是瞇起眼睛，微微笑说「对，今早起床时穿错了，某人的裤裆还特别、特别紧。」

 

Cap一口奶茶全喷了出来。

 

 

 

 


End file.
